


pressure.

by 8BitSkeleton



Series: discovery [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Come Shot, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pressure Play, Smut, Thighs, Under-negotiated Kink, not literally but, of sorts, seungmin gets crushed between minhos thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/8BitSkeleton
Summary: Seungmin inhales deep, surrounded by Minho’s skin, by Minho’s scent, by Minho, Minho,Minho.He could die here, happily. Held in the warm embrace of Minho’s thighs. He could die and rest here forever, if he was given the option. At peace.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: discovery [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144661
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	pressure.

**Author's Note:**

> so this started off as a whole ["tell me your favorite fic from me (and i'll write a small scene)"](https://twitter.com/MNCHNLX/status/1366102459870031873) thing and, well. 
> 
> whoops, all porn.

Minho throws his head back, gasping big, heaving breaths. Seungmin grips his thighs harder, fingers digging into him while he layers bruise upon bruise onto already reddening skin. Seungmin’s mouth is a shade of red which matches the trail of lovebites he’s been leaving, the edges of it just as wet with spit as the skin under them. His lips travel up Minho’s left thigh, teeth skimming over him, teasing. Adding to his desperation. 

He’s making a mess of Minho, just like he’s making a mess of himself. It's all so slick and hot, he feels his own cock harden further in his pants, pressed into the mattress they’re laid on. Seungmin darts his tongue out, licking a stripe up, making Minho gasp, moan. The fingers tangled in Seungmin’s hair tighten marginally. He makes his way up, breaths falling hot and heavy over the naked skin, over Minho’s crotch, the smell of him overwhelming Seungmin in the best possible way. Minho’s cock lays hard and red on his lower stomach, mouthwateringly enticing, leaking onto his skin. Seungmin exhales purposefully over the base and he basks in the whimper it gets him.

He moves to the right thigh, not bothering with pretenses and attaching his teeth to the skin immediately. Minho moans and closes his legs on instinct, despite Seungmin’s grip on them. It’s not like Seungmin was meaning to hold him open, but the show of strength is a reminder of how easily Minho can take back control. The power in those muscles makes Seungmin gasp, hands tightening. 

Minho seems to register the noise and goes to pry his legs open but Seungmin uses his grip to pull Minho back. He looks up, meeting Minho’s heated gaze with determined eyes, pressing Minho’s thighs into the sides of his head. Makes his message clear. 

“Please,” Seungmin says, his voice so rough, he’s surprised it came from _him_. “Please, hyung.”

Minho’s chest heaves when he recognizes what he’s being asked to do. His eyebrows furrow and he presses his legs together, holding Seungmin’s head between them gently. Seungmin outright moans at the pressure, urging him on further. The way Minho’s thighs feel around his ears makes him want to stay here forever. He’s so _warm_ and _strong_ and the knowledge that he could make this hurt if he wanted to is something that Seungmin never even considered he’d be _into_. He exhales another reedy moan, feeling his own spit press into his face, a reminder of filthy he’s made Minho already. Minho answers back with a broken gasp, exposing his neck again as he squirms.

“Seungm— ah—” Minho’s hips buck up lightly, taking Seungmin with him. The way he’s pulled renders Seungmin all but thoughtless, his only focus falling on how easily he’s being manhandled by Minho’s thighs, by their grip on his face. 

“Y—you’re so— hyung—” it’s like he can’t get enough of it, the way Minho traps him is addictive. It’s better than anything he’s ever felt before. Like being used and loved and _held and consumed—_

Seungmin inhales deep, surrounded by Minho’s skin, by Minho’s scent, by Minho, Minho, _Minho_.

He could die here, happily. Held in the warm embrace of Minho’s thighs. He could die and rest here forever, if he was given the option. At peace.

His hand travels from Minho’s thigh to his neglected cock, wrapping a hand around him and giving him a tentative stroke. His movements are hindered slightly, arm still trapped under Minho’s leg, but he gives it his best try and— 

The touch works. Makes Minho gasp desperately, sounding so raw and overwhelmed. The thighs around his head constrict further and the hands in his hair tighten their grip. The combination of sensations make Seungmin’s eyes roll back into his head. He gives another stroke, feels himself jostled again with the movement of Minho’s hips, with the hands pulling at him. His own hips twitch against the bed. He’s _so hard_ , feels himself leaking, and he’s rubbing himself raw in his pants, too desperate and strung out to do anything about it except try and chase his pleasure, riding the thin line of pain it’s causing him— 

“S—Seungmin, I—” Minho’s voice is shaky, muted further by the press of skin over his ears. “I’m g— I’m clo— _Ah_ —”

As if to illustrate his point, Minho bucks his hips into Seungmin’s hand once, twice, fucking himself in the circle of his fingers. Though Seungmin loves being moved around and squeezed like he’s nothing, he knows Minho’s close and he _wants_ him to come. Loves getting him there, hearing how needy he gets with it.

It takes effort and a whole lot of willpower, but, with the hand he’s still got wrapped around his thigh, Seungmin pulls hard, opening Minho’s legs enough to turn his head and dig teeth into the skin. He bites hard, makes Minho’s back bow, his cock pulsing in Seungmin’s hand. He detaches his teeth and connects his lips to the skin, sucking onto Minho with the single thought of marking him up.

“C—coming, _fuck_ , Seungmin, I’m—” 

And true to his word, Minho bows his back again, mouth wide around a silent moan as he comes on his own stomach and chest. Seungmin watches as Minho pants, tries to breathe, moans shakily. Seungmin milks him through it with stilted movements, the pressure on his own cock almost unbearable. He wants so badly to come, to join Minho, but the angle’s hell and the pain’s almost bordering on too much. 

Minho’s back hits the bed again, his body going lax. Spent. Seungmin lets go of his softening cock and detaches his lips from Minho’s skin where the mark is just turning purple. He’s still got cum on his hand when he drags it away and reaches into his pants, hissing as his fingers wrap around his sensitive cock.

“Hyung,” he paws weakly at the thigh he’s still holding onto. “Please, I need….”

Minho seems to get the message. He closes his legs around Seungmin’s head again, the pressure coming back so suddenly it makes Seungmin give a strung out groan. He touches himself without finesse, jerking himself off with a hand down his pants like he’s a teenager again, all desperation and neediness. 

It all gets so much better when Minho _clenches_ around him, the tightness coming in waves that leave Seungmin gasping—

His orgasm hits so suddenly, it knocks the air from his lungs. He tries to catch his breath but can’t seem to, chest heaving and body trembling. He’s just beginning to unravel and he already feels oversensitive, his cock rubbed too raw in his clothes, made worse by his dry hand. Tears spring to his eyes as he shivers, shakes, gasps his way through it. 

When he’s done, he taps Minho’s leg. Minho releases him and immediately melts into the bed. He’s almost caught his breath, staring up at the bottom of Seungmin’s bunk, dazed. Seungmin smiles to himself, retracts his hand. He sucks in a sharp breath, gingerly repositioning himself to give himself a little respite. 

Minho looks down, meeting his eyes. “Okay?”

“Yes, hyung.” He turns his head into Minho’s thigh once more, dropping a trail of kisses. Murmuring against his skin. “I’m okay.” 

“Seungmin—”

“I’m perfect,” Seungmin emphasizes. He squeezes again for good measure, makes Minho squirm. “Thank you.”

Minho looks at him for a second longer, trying to decipher if he’s telling the truth. Seungmin’s eyes flit over his face, focused on peppering kisses onto every bite and bruise he’s sucked into him. 

With an exhale, Minho lets it go. He lays his head back down, closing his eyes. Seungmin kisses up to his hips, laying a fleeting kiss on either side. 

“Thank _you_ ,” Minho murmurs. Seungmin smiles into his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/MNCHNLX/) if you wanna talk  
>  and  
>  here's my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/8BitSkeleton) if you wanna talk prefer anonymity!


End file.
